


Tidal wave

by moonsbbin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbbin/pseuds/moonsbbin
Summary: 23:59. Just a minute before his birthday.Changmin doesn't expect his boyfriend to be the first one to appear, but he doesn't complain a single bit with what Chanhee has prepared for him.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Tidal wave

23:59. Just a minute before his birthday.

Changmin has to admit he is surprised to see Chanhee behind the now torned door, not expecting his boyfriend to be the first one to wish him a happy birthday, knowing how he normally “reserves the best for the end”. The _best_ being himself. If it wasn’t obvious.

Commonly, it’s the other members that rumble into his room right when the clock switches to midnight, suffocating and overwhelming him with too many hugs and words and some screams if Eric feels like it. That night, however, the dorm is completely silent. No chatter in the living room, no soft singing from Kevin’s room, no frustrated-gamer screams from Eric’s. He figures then, by Chanhee’s shining eyes, that he already planned this. Them being alone for his birthday night. A shiver runs along Changmin’s spine in anticipation.

“Are you busy?” It’s the fake innocence and the shy smile on his face that makes Changmin laugh and shake his head, not quite believing he got such a perfect partner. He quickly glances at the clock on his bedside table. 00:00. He looks back up at Chanhee and denies with his head again in response. He’s excited to see what’s up his sleeve. What the gift for him will be this year.

When Chanhee finally enters the room, Changmin’s jaw involuntarily drops, his boyfriend only wearing a _very_ oversized white silk shirt with God-knows-what under it, only long enough to cover half his thighs, the rest of the milky skin of his legs exposed to the cold air inside the room. When Chanhee turns back to him after closing the door behind his back, Changmin notices the way he unbuttoned the first few buttons of the shirt, his bony collarbones fully in sight for him. He wishes he could take a picture just to remember vividly how incredibly beautiful he looks. But he doesn’t think he will forget, anyway. His boyfriend never disappoints when it comes to surprising him.

“What are you plotting, baby?” Changmin sits back on the bed, letting his back rest against the headboard. Chanhee, as expected, doesn’t reply, just taking the chair that was forgotten on a corner to the center of the room, and looks back at him with the hungriest look the older has ever given him. He runs his delicate fingers over the wooden top rail of the chair, slowly, knowing he’s teasing Changmin without even trying. And without even touching him, because he doesn’t need to. He knows well enough that Changmin is desperate to get his hands on him as soon as he can. But he won’t get it that easily.

“Come here, birthday boy.” There’s a smile on his rosy lips that would look adorable if it wasn’t for the lust darkening his eyes. Changmin doesn’t take half a second to stand up from his spot on the bed and sit down again, this time on the chair, right in front of Chanhee. He thanks his past self for deciding to just wear sweatpants and nothing else for the night, Chanhee’s hands being quick to roam over the exposed skin of his chest, exploring every inch as if it was the first time. “You like?”

He asks the question with the sweetest and softest voice he can manage, letting his fingertips wander around the waistband of Changmin’s sweatpants almost shyly, as if he was doing it unintentionally. Changmin lets his head throw back, sighing at the feeling of cold fingertips running over his ribs. He thinks it’s amazing how Chanhee can make him fall apart just with a few caresses that would mean nothing more if Changmin didn’t _know_ that, indeed, there’s more to come.

Because his beloved Chanhee would never put on a show like this (even if he still hasn’t done anything, Changmin can already feel the electricity running through his veins in pure anticipation) if he didn’t want anything in return. And Changmin can get a vague idea of what his boyfriend will want. He’s more than down for it, though. Birthday sex always sounds good.

“I asked you a question, baby” Chanhee says as his hands travel higher over his chest, one of them slightly brushing one of his nipples, the other one scratching softly his sensitive skin. Once again, a shiver down his spine. He’s already half hard. “Did the cat get your tongue?” His melodic laugh rings through the otherwise silent room when Changmin bites his lip in response. _How can I be so worked up already?_ He wonders as Chanhee walks away from him to get his phone, searching something on it for a second and finally playing an r&b song Changmin doesn’t recognize.

“I also asked one and I didn’t get an answer, either. It’s a tie, honey.” Changmin tries his best to keep himself composed as he talks, Chanhee closing his eyes and starting to move his body to the music, not even caring about Changmin’s words, not a single bit. And then Changmin’s jaw _really_ drops.

Not so many people know the hidden talent Chanhee has for dancing. While he usually keeps it to the essential effort when dancing on stage, with him, alone, it always is different. Changmin had first discovered this once when they were alone in the practice room, Chanhee decided to play a song quite similar to the one playing right now, and danced along to the rhythm as if his life depended on it. Right now, though, he is a little bit more self composed. He really has everything planned it seems.

Changmin feels extremely lucky that he gets to see Chanhee like this. Because he _knows_ that he’s the only one with that felicity. He lets himself rest his weight back on the chair and watches Chanhee’s movements, his own hand already drawing near palming his dick over his sweats.

“Oh, baby don’t touch yourself.” Chanhee says as he takes Changmin’s hands and puts them away from his legs, Changmin quickly wrapping his fingers around the wooden chair’s legs, that being the only way of keeping himself still. “You know that’s my work.” And, without a single more word, he kept dancing.

Changmin is intoxicated in the way Chanhee moves his slim figure, the way his hips move slowly and the way he rolls his body to the beat. _Changmin knows well how it feels when he does that on his dick._ Another shiver, his dick gets even harder, if that’s even possible at this point. Chanhee doesn’t take more than a minute or two to climb on Changmin’s lap, rolling his hips over the bulge on Changmin’s sweatpants. Changmin moans a little louder than what he wanted to. Chanhee doesn’t make a single sound, even if Changmin can feel that he’s just as hard as him. _Fucking tease._

“Happy birthday, Changmin.” Chanhee whispers in his ear as he keeps moving his hips over him, the feeling nearly overstimulating, but nowhere near being _enough_ , with how worked up Changmin is. The room is now filled with his moans and gasps along with the music in the background, Chanhee having forgotten already to dance, now just grinding their hips together in beat with the music, his pace so slow it burned.

“And if we skip all of this and you let me fuck you already?” Changmin knows well how hoarse and desperate his voice sounds, but he doesn’t care. He _is_ desperate for him. And the last time they had sex being more than a month ago really doesn’t help with how much he needs to be inside him right now.

“Desperate?” Chanhee gives a particularly hard thrust and makes Changmin moan again, his eyes rolling back. “You look adorable like this.” He reaches up to Changmin’s cheek, caressing his skin softly. Changmin knows that in reality he looks awful, his skin flushed red and sweaty, his chest heaving up and down and the bulge on his pants way too big to remain unnoticed.

“Why are you teasing me so much… If this is supposed to be a present.”

Chanhee’s smirk cuts like a dagger before he leans down to whisper in his ear again.

“Because I like making you suffer.” Changmin closes his eyes at his words, not even bothering in protesting any more. Because he knows damn well that he’s not going to make Chanhee go any faster, just because _he likes making him suffer._

“Spread your pretty legs for me, honey.” Changmin doesn’t notice when Chanhee stands up from his lap and kneels in front of him, but doesn’t complain a bit when he opens his legs, letting Chanhee settle between them, his head dangerously close to his crotch. Chanhee gives him the most devilish smile of the night when he looks up at him.

“Are you going to make me suffer now?” Changmin tilts his head to the side, almost cooing at how cute Chanhee looks when he’s literally about to suck his dick, but prefers to keep his thoughts to himself. Just in case Chanhee decides to do one of his bitch moves and leave him with blue balls for the rest of his fucking birthday night. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all.

Chanhee, of course, doesn’t respond, just encouraging Changmin to raise his hips up to get rid of his last clothes as soon as possible and putting his mouth to work. He himself was starting to get uncomfortably hard inside his underwear, and even if he still tries to look as self composed as he can, he can’t say that he’s unaffected by his boyfriend’s desperate sounds. Because he sounds _delicious_ like this, pliant and willing to take anything Chanhee gives him. _And God, how can he be so pretty_ , Chanhee thinks as he starts sucking the tip of his dick, slowly, taking his time in letting his tongue explore around his skin, the sounds Changmin’s making over him being beyond beautiful.

“Please…” The word comes out of Changmin’s mouth easily, he doesn’t need to think much, because his mind is so clouded with pleasure and he can only think about how Chanhee’s hot tongue feels when he runs it from his balls to the tip so slow that it almost hurts, how his plump, red lips get a little too stretched when he wraps his mouth around his dick and starts bobbing his head, holding the base in a fist so tight that Changmin feels he could explode. It feels so much but _so little_ at the same time, that Changmin thinks he’s just going insane.

He dares to remove his hands from the chair and wrap his fingers on his blonde locks, gripping them harder when Chanhee kept sucking without protest, the low moan he let out at the sting on his scalp sending vibrations all over Changmin’s body. The pressure on his groin gets more overwhelming the more Chanhee sucks, the deeper he lets his dick into his throat, and he thinks he can’t do it anymore when the blonde accidentally gags, clenching his throat around the tip of his dick, Changmin feeling his high getting closer and closer, but it is way too soon.

“C-Chanhee…” He tries, but Chanhee won’t stop moving his head, now lapping the underside of his dick, making it messy on purpose and looking up at him with the most innocent eyes he can manage. Changmin can’t help but think that his boyfriend is a fucking demon. A very sexy and breathtaking one, though, but a demon.

“Yes?” Chanhee moves away slightly when he notices that Changmin is too worked up to even talk. He wants to tease him about it, but he decides he already teased him enough for the night. Now he will focus on getting what he wants, and making his boyfriend feel good. He doesn’t think it will be so hard to achieve that. “You wanna fuck me already?”

Changmin hurts his neck with how hard he nods, his eyes widening when he sees Chanhee standing up from where he had made himself comfortable between his legs, and sees how his elegant fingers work to unbutton the next button of his shirt, his chest now almost fully exposed. He holds out his hand, and when Changmin shyly grabs it, he leads him to his bed, pushing him gently to fall backwards over the covers right when Changmin tries to kiss him, a smirk drawing on his lips at Changmin's annoyed expression for his denied kiss.

“Oh, honey” Chanhee climbs on top of Changmin’s lap, rolling his hips again to the rhythm of the long forgotten music that is still playing in the background “you’re not going to get me that easily. Tonight, you do as I say, okay?” He leans forward to press a chaste kiss over Changmin’s lips, and all the younger can do is to melt against the mattress and let himself be handled to Chanhee’s pleasure. Changmin is just winning to see Chanhee’s naked body, so everything he gets more than that is just the nicest addition to the view.

Chanhee takes his time, as usual, in getting rid of his shirt, trying to make it as much of a show as he can manage, his dainty fingers working slowly through the buttons until it falls down his shoulders, exposing all of his pale skin and leaving him just on his underwear.

Changmin swears his jaw will hurt tomorrow with the amount of times he dropped it tonight.

Where Changmin was expecting Chanhee to be wearing his usual Calvin Klein boxers under his shirt, Chanhee _of course_ had to surprise him even with that, the only thing covering his hard dick being black lace panties, a pretty small silk bow on the front, the tip of his dick slipping out of the waistband because the panties are way too small to keep his cock inside. Changmin wants to touch, to grab his ass hard and feel the lace against his fingers, to rip the panties and destroy them if necessary just to fuck him until they pass out. But instead, he waits. He waits because he knows that Chanhee is just as desperate as him, even if he doesn't show it, and that sooner or later he will get what he wants.

“You like?” He asks the same question once again, as if Changmin’s almost drooling expression wasn’t enough to let him know that _yes,_ he likes, he likes it so much. This time, though, Changmin does answer the question.

“Yes.” He looks straight at Chanhee’s dark eyes when he speaks, trying to let him know how much he means it this time. “I like it… so much.”

“Would you like me better if i take them off?” Chanhee’s smile is bright and genuine, his thighs already working to lift his body enough to take off the last piece of clothing he’s wearing, knowing Changmin’s response more than enough even before he nods fervorously. He struggles to get the lace past his long legs, but he manages without help. When he sits back on Changmin’s lap, and Changmin feels cold against his skin, his eyes open wide, not quite believing Chanhee got _another_ surprise for him.

“Chanhee? What is this, baby?” He finally moves his hands to reach Chanhee's ass, shivering when he feels the jewel of a plug against his fingertips. Chanhee has to pretend that he is unaffected by the soft pressure Changmin makes with his fingers as he grabs the plug and slips it out, the blonde gasping at the sudden feeling of emptiness. “Did you get all pretty and ready for me?”

“It’s the least I can do.” He takes Changmin’s hand and guides it to his ass, mouthing a ‘three’ to him and sighing when he feels his boyfriend’s fingers slowly filling him up, brushing nicely over all the right places. “It’s your birthday, and you… _fuck, Changmin..._ You deserve a nice present.”

Changmin takes his time with his fingers, giggling at the constant wet sound that they make when he thrusts up inside his lube-slicked hole. Chanhee doesn’t giggle that much though, his head falling back from the feeling of Changmin’s long fingers deep inside him. He soon starts to grow more desperate, making his thighs work and thrusting down Changmin’s fingers, the wet sounds getting almost louder than his moans.

“Enough.” Chanhee speaks firmly even with how wanting he looks, Changmin not daring to protest and slipping out his fingers slowly, slicking up his dick with the leftover lube on his hand. He knew that it was going to be welcomed in the next few minutes. “Lift me a little bit baby.”

And Changmin knows Chanhee is more than strong enough to lift himself over his dick by his own, but obviously he will make Changmin work for it. He doesn’t complain though, grabbing his ass as tightly as he can (just to get drunk on the soft sound that comes out of Chanhee’s parted lips) and, right when he lines him up with his dick, lets him fall down, letting the gravity do its work and getting himself buried _deep_ inside Chanhee.

He laughs loudly at the squeal Chanhee lets out at the feeling and at the punch the blonde gives him on his chest in return, and smiles fondly when Chanhee ends up laughing with him as well, still trying to catch his breath and adjust to the stretch, his skin now flushed a pretty shade of pink. Changmin will always think he looks the most beautiful like this, his skin glowing with sweat and his chest raising shakily with each uneven breath.

Not more than a minute passes when Chanhee starts rolling his hips as sensually as he can with how tired he already feels, focusing on getting off both him and Changmin as soon as possible so that he can finally rest. But it feels so _good_ , the slow drag of Changmin’s cock inside of him feeling more than exquisite, a hundred times better than his fingers for sure.

Changmin, on the other side, feels like he’s in Cloud 9, Chanhee’s hole feeling _so tight_ that he’s almost breathless, small gasps coming out of his mouth each time he bottoms out. He doesn’t know if it’s because of all the time that had passed since the last time, but he feels like this might be the best he has ever felt, the only thing he was able to think about being the way Chanhee rolled his hips above him.

“C-Changmin…” He reaches back to get a tight hold of his toned thighs, the new angle making Changmin’s dick hit right on his prostate, his whines getting louder and his back arching prettily as he feels himself getting closer to his orgasm. “Fuck me… Please…”

It wasn’t on his original plan to let himself be handled by Changmin, but he was so fucking desperate and his dick was so hard it hurt every time it slapped over his stomach when he moved, so he doesn’t care much when Changmin flips them over, giving him one of his demon-like smiles before starting to thrust into him with the hardest and fastest pace his tired and aching body can manage, making Chanhee almost scream below him.

Everything was so messy, their bodies absolutely drenched in sweat, their thighs burning both from the effort of thrusting and the tension on their core from the slowly approaching high. Changmin’s pace is awful and unrhythmic, soft sounds coming out of his mouth as he feels himself get closer and closer. Chanhee is grabbing the sheets under him so hard his knuckles turn white, his moans getting louder right when he spills his release all over his stomach, struggling to catch his breath when Changmin pulls out of him. He wants to complain, wants to tell him to keep going even if he feels like passing out, but he doesn’t have the energy to speak.

Changmin, however, doesn’t take long in coming over his stomach as well, just needing a few thrusts into his hand and the sight of his panting boyfriend under him to rile him up. He’s almost as breathless as Chanhee when he falls down next to him over the bed, feeling all the stickiness on their skin when he tries to cling onto Chanhee. The blonde, however, doesn’t let him, standing up from the bed and, again, holding out his hand for Changmin to grab and follow him into the bathroom. Changmin almost laughs at how he’s covered in all of their release and how disgusting he must feel.

Because he _knows_ Chanhee. And he absolutely hates feeling gross. Changmin can’t imagine how much he must be holding himself back right now.

“Are we showering together?” Changmin asks when they enter the bathroom and Chanhee gets inside the shower, opening the tap and letting the water clean his body. He doesn’t really care about the fact that the water is still cold, because he _does_ feel gross and he doesn’t think he can pretend to be okay with it for much longer, so the water, in any form and warmth, is highly welcomed.

“No, you dumbass, I don’t want you to see me naked get the fuck outta here.” Chanhee turns his head and looks at him through the shower screen, a smile decorating his plump lips. “Hell, come here already.”

And Changmin complies, because he’s way too tired to bicker with the older and he just wants to go to sleep nuzzling by his side. He joins Chanhee under the stream of now a little bit warmer water and wraps his arms around his waist, snuggling closer until he can press wet kisses over his shoulders, smiling on his skin when he feels him shiver at the sudden touch.

“Thank you.” Changmin rests his head on his left shoulder and closes his eyes, tightening his grip on Chanhee’s waist. “For loving me.”

Chanhee smiles, even though Changmin can’t see it, and lets out the breath he was holding. “You don’t have to thank me, baby.” A pause. Changmin catches his breath. “You know I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsbbin) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/moonsbbin). 
> 
> P.S: Sorry if I made any mistakes, this fic is just half beta read, so probably the end is more than half bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this either way. Have a nice day/night!!


End file.
